Escapee!
Escapee! is the 26th case in S Ronde and the 26th case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. it is the 4th case in the district Plot After discovering that Sarah Inman and Jabebito alebrije del Wulfic Paul Gustavo had escaped prison. The team set up a search party to find them. Delaney took to player to the docks in which they found Sarah Inman, murdered. They quickly got Gerald Merz on the suspect list. Gerald said that he was the first one to note their escape from prison and after he discovered this he called the team, he had no idea that someone had murdered Sarah, but he said he wouldn't shed any tears for her. The team also added local fisherman Miguel Englar to the suspect list. Miguel said that he thought he heard the last of Sarah when she killed his brother Miguel said that he was out fishing in the St Ronde lake since 8:30 last night and that he didn't see Sarah at all. The team also got Harvey Merz on the suspect list. Harvey chuckled at the fact that Sarah escaped prison only to end up dead. He said it was ironic, and asked if he could get the weapon used to kill Sarah for his ever growing collection. Nicole Merz then came by and told the team that she had found Jabebito. Which the team were glad about and went to arrest him and add him to the suspect list. Jabebito said that he thought Sarah was a brilliant young woman. He explained that Sarah had suggested to him to dig a hole with her to escape in exhange for certain...favors. Which Jabebito accepted. And was saddened to hear of Sarah's passing. The team quickly then decided to investigate the tunnel. Where they added Keyon Johnson to the suspect list. Keyon said he stumbled upon the tunnel and decided to film footage of it for views on ViewTube. He had no idea of the escape from prison. After discovering the Killer's Knowledge of Ancient Egyptian culture, they decided to investigate the lake again. They then questioned Harvey again who said that Sarah was an terrible person. Harvey said that Sarah stole his entire collection even the artifacts from ancient Egypt. And he felt no remorse for Sarah's murder. Clarifying that this wasn't a confession and that he didn't kill her. The team also talked to Miguel again who said that he helped Sarah and Jabebito escape from prison. He explained that they promised to help overthrow the current government and instate all three of them as the new leaders of the country and that's why Miguel helped them escape prison. The team then decided to re investigate the tunnel the victim and Jabebito used to escape prison. The team then talked with Keyon again after they found an angry message from him to the victim. Key on said that Sarah had said racist slang to him which offended him greatly, but not enough to murder. The team also spoke to Jabebito about his blood. Jabebito explained that when he told Sarah she could never have escaped without his help she pulled out a knife and started to stab him Jabebito barely survived and he was pissed and wanted to get revenge. The team also spoke to Gerald again. Gerald said that he didn't know how, bit Sarah got a teaser from the police armory and used it against him. Gerald said that he tried to apprehend her and that's when she gases him. Gerald said he never got tased and wasn't about to start now.. The team then arrested fisherman Miguel Englar for the murder Upon admitting involvement, Miguel said be killed Sarah to make up for the wrongs of the past. When asked what he meant. Miguel explained that Sarah needed to pay for what she did to Micheal, no one deserved what he got and certainly not for Bernard's plan. So when Sarah requested that he break her and Jabebito out of prison, he accepted just to murder her a painful death. Judge Cartwright immediately gave him 20 years in prison for breaking two convicts out of prison. Before being informed that Miguel was the killer of Sarah Inman. Miguel claimed that he got an eye for an eye. And Judge Cartwright siad that is not a valid reason for murder and gave him 50 more years which added up to 70 years in prison. The chief told the player and Franklin to investigate the tunnel again, as he didn't want more prisoners escaping prison as Warden O'Brien looks for the hole that Sarah and Jabebito used to escape. When the player and Franklin arrives there, they didn't see any prisoners, but did see a whole lot of money. And searching for fingerprints they discovered Jabebito's prints on it. Jabebito said that the money was Sarah's she said she was gonna pay him with that money, but when she assaulted him and ran off he decided to get his money. Jabebito was sent back to court for theft. Franklin and the player then decided to talk to Warden Edward O'Brien about the money. Edward said that he had no idea that Sarah had gotten so much money, and wondered of it was related to 'The Dragon'. When asked what he meant Edward said that The Dragon is a notorious theft and con artist that he's been trying to uncover for 19 years, but has failed thus far. At the same time Susan Yerkes came by the station saying her best friend Zoe Dawson has gone missing. The team went to the lake because that's where Zoe was last seen. And when the team saw that there was blood they decided to get a sample and send it to Sally. Sally confirmed that it was Zoe's blood, but the blood had a mixture of dirt in it. Leading Delaney to suggest the tunnel where Sarah and Jabebito escaped prison. When they got there they saw Zoe being held hostage at gunpoint by Harvey Merz. Harvey chuckled saying that he would never let her go alive. And that the team had fallen into his trap. And detonated an explosion in the tunnel. Causing part of it to collapse in on itself. Fortunately and unfortunately everyone made it out alive, but Harvey was on the run. While Zoe was angry and hateful against the entire Merz family. The chief said that she thinks that perhaps The Dragon is Harvey, bit weather they are they have to go on like they're separate individuals and said that they have at least one maybe two criminals to catch. Summary Victim: Sarah Inman Weapon: Bloody Pickaxe Killer: Miguel Englar Suspects Gerald Metz The suspect plays pool The suspect uses deodorant The suspect knows Ancient Egyptian Culture Miguel Englar The suspect plays pool The suspect uses deodorant The suspect knows Ancient Egyptian Culture Suspect's appearance The suspect has Jellyfish Stings Harvey Merz The suspect knows Ancient Egyptian Culture Jabebito Del Gustavo The suspect plays pool The suspect uses deoderant The suspect knows Ancient Egyptian culture Suspect's appearance The suspect has Jellyfish Stings Keyon Johnson The suspect plays pool The suspect uses deodorant The suspect knows Ancient Egyptian culture Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer plays pool The killer uses deoderant The killer knows ancient Egyptian culture The killer has Jellyfish Stings The killer is 6'3 ft tall Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde